Root of All Evil
|season=1 |number=9 |image=File:Root of All Evil title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 28, 1987 |writer=Rob Hedden |director=Allan King |previous=Shadow Boxer |next=Tales of the Undead }} "Root of All Evil" is the ninth episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Micki must decide whether to continue tracking down cursed objects or to go marry her fiance, Lloyd the lawyer, while Ryan and Jack look for a hexed mulcher. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A portable garden mulcher that turns chewed up bodies into money. Villain and Fate Adrian the gardener, shredded by the mulcher. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Enrico Colantoni as Adrian *Barclay Hope as Lloyd *Jack Mather as Smitty *Ian White as Charles *Kay Tremblay as Amanda *Thomas Hauff as Harley O'Connor *Rita Tuckett as Mrs. O'Conner *George Buza as O'Conner's Neighbor *Dominic Cuzzocrea as Vagrant Episode Crew *Directed by Allan King *Written by Rob Hedden *Produced by J. Miles Dale, Frank Mancuso, Jr., Iain Paterson and Ronald Sanders *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Peter Light *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *Bernadette Kelly - Post-Production Supervisor *Adam J. Shully - Assistant Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - First Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Third Assistant Director *Francis R. Mahony III - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *David Appleby - Sound Mixer *John Gare - Re-Recording Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Brian Q. Kelley - Effects Editorial Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *Dennis Lundin - Stunts *The Stunt Team - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Mitch Holmes - Grip *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Christopher Porter - Gaffer *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Ian M. Taylor - Dolly Grip *Owen Taylor - Electrician *John Zulinski - Grip *Christian John Murray - Grip (uncredited) Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles *Sue Swan - Casting Associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Margaret McNair - Location Manager Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Donald Ayres - Production Secretary *Madeleine Duff - Script Supervisor *Tracy Kennedy - Story Assistant *Dawn MacNair - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor *Marc Scott Zicree - Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583352/ Root of All Evil] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes